Abaddon
, also known as Abadon, is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually a high-level demonic monster that appears closer to the end game and requires a higher level party to defeat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Abaddon was an enemy introduced in the ''Advance version of Final Fantasy VI. It is fought in the Dragons' Den, either alone or paired with a Magic Dragon. An undead enemy, it attacks with status-inflicting spells, until it casts Berserk on itself, limiting its attacking force to physical attacks. It also has a high chance of countering physical attacks with either its own attack or Sharpened Claw. A brown palette-swap, the Skeletal Horror appears in Darill's Tomb and has a tendency to inflict to the Zombie status. Sharing the sprite of the Skeletal Horror, the Death Warden appears in a Monster-in-a-box in the Cave on the Veldt and frequently uses spells that induce death. It also can use Atomic Rays which inflicts fire-elemental damage to the party. When defeated it drops the Tigerfang, the strongest weapon in the original version of the game. A duller-brown palette-swap, the Mahadeva can be fought on Ebot's Rock. It uses an ordinary attack, and a stronger attack known as Rib. It also can use Crypt Dust which inflicts Zombie on a KO'd target. ''Final Fantasy VIII In its first appearance, Abadon is a storyline boss that attacks the party on their way to Esthar. It appears in the Great Salt Lake at the Dead End. It attacks with statuses, and can Esuna and Dispel to remove positive and negative statuses from the party and itself respectively. It is at this point in the game the player party can include Edea. It is upon defeat of the Abadon the party discover an invisible ladder leading to a passage to enter Esthar. Final Fantasy IX Abadon is a flying bug enemy in ''Final Fantasy IX. Two versions of it exist in game. the first is the second of three boss battles in Pandemonium during the Not Alone sequence. Initially it is fought by Steiner and Quina, but Zidane joins mid-way through. A stronger version of Abadon is also later fought as random encounter in Pandemonium. Its Virus Fly attack, available to it during both battles, can inflict Virus. ''Final Fantasy X The Abaddon is one of the monsters created in the Monster Arena. An Area Conquest enemy, it can be unlocked by catching at least one of every enemy in Inside Sin. For unlocking it, the player is given 99 Lunar Curtain items. It open battles with the NulAll status preventing elemental damage. It also uses the Pharaoh's Curse ability which inflicts a myriad of statuses on a single target. Its strongest attack is Emblem of the Cosmos which does major non-elemental damage to the party. It drops Mana Tablet items, which can be used through the Use command, or spent to customize MP Stroll to armor. As with all Monster Arena exclusive enemies, its rare drop is the Dark Matter. A weaker variation of the fiend, Varuna appears inside Omega Ruins. A notably rare enemy, the Varuna opens battles in a first strike nature by casting Haste on itself, and re-casts it when it is Dispelled. Like its stronger variant, it also can inflict statuses with Pharaoh's Curse, and a weaker version of Emblem of the Cosmos, Emblem of Fate, which functions the same but inflicts less damage. Final Fantasy XII The Abaddon is a regular enemy found in the Pharos at Ridorana and the Subterra. It is of the Toad class of Beast. It can use a normal physical attack, and a stronger physical attack entitled Gnaw. It can also use the Technick, Blitz Tongue which inflicts phsyical damage and knockback its target. It buffs itself with Angelsong which inflicts the Regen status on itself. It can use the Aqua Bubbles technick to inflict water-elemental damage on targets, and also inflict Sap. A stronger version whom the Abaddon shares its bestiary with, the Bull Abaddon shares all the attacks of the ordinary Abaddon but at higher levels. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Based on its appearance from ''Final Fantasy IX, the Abaddon is a flying enemy from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. It is found in Conall Curach during all cycles, and also Tida on its second and third cycles. It can use Curse to reduce the target's stats by half. Etymology Abaddon is the Hebrew word for "destruction," and the name has many religious connotations. It is also one of the infernal names used in Satanism, hence why it is often an undead monster in-game and why Holy and healing spells harm it so much. Abaddon was considered a lord of locusts, as well, and the monster's insectoid form references this. de:Abadon